


Такие встречи не бывают случайными

by Twenty_nine_sparrow



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow
Summary: Джоанна стала для Кристины собственным адом, а она для нее - раем
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 6





	Такие встречи не бывают случайными

Такие встречи не бываю случайными. Подобные люди сталкиваются лишь раз в жизни и в тот же момент решают, кем они будут друг для друга, и именно в этот момент все решается. Даже есть легенда, что во время подобного решались судьбы звёзд, богов и целых миров.

Именно эта мысль пронеслась в голове Крис, когда та увидела искусительницу, висящую вниз головой на светофоре перекрестка, на котором вот-вот должна была случиться авария. Ее никто не видел, как и саму Сото, иначе бы люди точно вызвали бригаду медиков и пожарных. Медиков и правда вызовут, но не для веселящейся.

—Глупо,— фыркнула себе под нос Кристина. Для нее демоны были просто большими детьми, которые относились к обязанностям, словно к играм.

Где-то послышался визг шин, и Крис отвернулась от перекрестка. Ей не нравилось смотреть на события, так как их последствия приходилось постоянно исправлять, особенно если они происходили по ошибке одной из сторон. «Что-то делая на земле с человеком, будьте уверены, что это не нарушит баланса» - гласило первое правило, которое Сото повторяла перед тем, как приступить к работе.

Крики людей. Звуки разбившегося стекла. Хлопки и дребезжание. Грохот.

Когда Кристина поворачивается, то видит впечатляющую картину: две столкнувшиеся машины, третья снесла остановку, автобус со смятым боком. Помимо пострадавших в консервных банках были и те, кого просто задело, вот они и вызовут службы, а до их приезда все в руках Крис, ну, и второй. Кстати, кто она?

—Не прекрасна ли картина, дорогая?— девушка слезла со светофора, который чудом остался цел, и подошла к Сото,— Меня зовут Джоанна. Для очаровательных ангелов зваться могу Джо.

—Кристина Сото,— ангел кивнула в знак приветствия,— надеюсь, это не по вашей вине произошло?

—Нисколько нет, но я знаю что может произойти по моей,— Джо улыбнулась и достала из кармана кожаной куртки монету, у которой одна сторона была золотой, другая - серебряной,— если первой разгребаю дело я, то ты согласишься разделить со мной вечер. А то говорят, что ангелы пить не умеют.

—Не волнуйся, этого не будет,— Сото подкинула монету и облегчённо вздохнула. Серебряная сторона.

Однако такой исход не особо порадовал демона, на ее лице хорошо читалось разочарование и обида, она то надеялась на иной исход.

—У тебя есть минута, чтобы помочь, после чего за работу возьмусь я.

—Полторы.

—Ты тратишь свои драгоценные секунды, милая.

Крис уже не нравилось работать с Джоанной, хоть и жребий удачно выпал на ее стороне. Полторы минуты на четыре машины - невероятно мало, но Сото не могла позволить демону забирать кого попало. Поэтому она начала с машины, которая протаранила остановку. Там работы было мало: водитель просто отключился от удара и лежал на подушке безопасности. Пассажиры автобуса тоже были целы. А вот в двух оставшихся пришлось вмешиваться, чтоб дать надежду пострадавшим. Ими займётся уже скорая.

—Вау, да ты управилась, но вот незадача,— у Джо в руках были стеклянные шарики - души,— ты наивно думала, что я и правда буду ждать тебя? Какая жалость, что ты даже не спросила есть ли тут те, кто обязан умереть.

—Получается ты...

—Нарушила слово, именно так. А ведь ты могла спасти одну жизнь, проверь багажник у врезавшегося в остановку,— демон вложила в руку Крис одну из душ,— как думаешь, как могла сложиться ее жизнь, проверь ты всю машину? Ей было всего 7 лет, а в результате она умрет, ведь водитель остался жив. Когда он очнётся, то продолжит воровать детей, а девочка уже никогда не прочитает "Опасные связи". 

—Поменяй их, пожалуйста,— попросила Сото. Ангел почувствовала, как в животе образовался тугой ком. Неужели это и есть то самое ощущение огромной ошибки?

—А что мне за это будет?— спросила Джоанна, забрав шарик назад.

—Ты хотела со мной выпить, так почему бы и нет,— предложила Крис.

Джо довольно улыбнулась и спрятала все шарики кроме одного в карман. Это не было ее планом, но было приятно, что ангел быстро сообразила верный путь. Конечно, возвращать души или обменивать их было против закона, но чего не сделаешь ради хорошего вечера.

—Сегодня в семь сама знаешь где,— демон отдала шарик и подмигнул а Кристине, после чего развернулась на пятках и посвистывая.

В семь Сото была уже на месте. Поразительно, но она и правда знала, где нужно будет ждать Джо. Только вот самой ее не было. Кристина уже стала себя корить, ведь буквально она заключила сделку, что спасло от выговора за просчет свыше... А может отсутвие демона - подарок? Джоанна сама не придет - будет лучше для них обеих. Ангелу не стоит быть вместе с демоном. Особенно таким. 

Потом немного Крис потопталась на месте и, грустно(или облегчённо?) вздохнув, поправила свитер, и собиралась было уже уйти по своим делам, коих было не мало. 

—Красотка, неужели ты и правда была готова вот так просто уйти,— это была Джоанна. Она сидела на чем-то балконе, наблюдая за Сото.

—У тебя какая-то мания сидеть на чем-то не предназначенном для этого?— спросила Крис весьма недовольно.

—Ну, пока ещё на твоих коленях не была, как видишь,— усмехается демон,— забирайся ко мне.

—В чужую квартиру?

—Да, а что такого?

—Как минимум такое, что меня за это могут лишить звания и сделать нулем, если уже не сделали за утреннее.

—За-ну-да,— Джоанна закатывает глаза и протягивает руку,— у нас был уговор. Или хочешь чтоб я аннулировала его? Ах, у такой милой девушки появится штраф.

Что-то в последних словах особо больно задело Крис, и она в один прыжок оказалась на маленьком балкончике, но слишком близко к демону. Сото не рассчитала и теперь получалось, что Джо и ее разделяла пара сантиметров. Однако второй пришлось это по душе, и ее улыбка стала больше похожа на звериный оскал.

—Ты вот так сразу? Неужели готова нарушить главное правило двух видов? И даже без выпивки!— Джоанна рассмеялась.

—Я не...— Крис запнулась, обдумывая варианты, что сказать, но просто протиснулась в квартиру. Такое немного разочаровало демона.

—А я уже думала, что вы остра на язык. Все же правду говорят, что ангелы слишком благородны...

—Зато мой язык способен на другое.

—Что!?

—Что.

Щеки Сото вспыхнули от осознания того, что она только что сказала. Это выглядело со стороны глупо, будто ребенок говорит взрослые слова, потому что хочет казаться старше. Но вот подобное лишь вернуло Джо хороший настрой.

—Да, думаю, мы найдем общий язык, солнце.

—Издеваешься?

—Даже не начинала.

Демон достала из холодильника две бутылки пива и уселась на диван. Напомнить стоит, что все это было чужим: квартира, диван, пиво и даже упаковка чипсов, которая была вскрыта и покоилась на столике рядом. Хотя Джо это вполне устраивало, она забралась с ногами и жестом пригласила Сото сесть.

—Не бойся, я не кусаюсь,— Джоанна сделала глоток из своей бутылки,— давай просто поговорим, я так соскучилась по хорошему собеседнику за столько лет, а теперь вот попалась ты. Весьма удачно, как считаешь?

—Никак не считаю, — Кристина села с другого конца дивана, стараясь соблюдать дистанцию. Она не знала почему, но было желание или причина подвинуться чуть ближе, почувствовать тепло или жар, который мог бы исходить от демона... Ангел тряхнула головой отгоняя такие мысли. Нет, такого не могло и не может быть.

—Давай поговорим о прошлом,— предложила Джо,— как думаешь, в какой эпохе ты жила до того, как стала ангелом?

—Не знаю, никогда не думала об этом,— Сото пожала плечами, она и правда не помнила года своей смерти. Просто для нее помогать кому-то стало настоящим, которым она жила,— возможно, это что-то очень давнее, хотя, я не уверена уже ни в чем. Даже в том, что должна тут быть с тобой.

Джо надула щеки, всем своим видом показывая обиду, которой и не было. Она вела себя точно ребенок. Однако это цепляло Крис, нравилось ей.  


—А ты?— наконец спросила она.

—Думаю, я была панком,— гордо ответила демон.

—Возможно,— Крис вновь сделала глоток пива, хмель которого начал дурманить сознание,— ты была самым очаровательным панком.

—Ох, ну,— что это? Неужели Джоанна не знала что ответить? Ей просто сделали комплимент, но он был от ангела, значит, это был ангельский комплимент. Демон отвела взгляд, но не позволила ушам покраснеть,— так, ты флиртуешь со мной?

—И не думала, я сравняла счёт просто.

Кристина рассмеялась. У нее и правда получилось смутить демона, им обеим это понравилось. Джоанна о чем-то задумалась. Это длилось всего несколько минут. Этот сосредоточенный взгляд, странная тишина, которую не хотелось нарушить. Так странно, но даже просто сидеть в тишине нравилось Сото. Ей нравилось просто сидеть с демоном.

—Знаешь у меня очень странное чувство,— наконец сказала Джоанна.

—Какое?

—Я хочу тебя поцеловать,— девушка подвинулась неуверенно ближе,— я знаю, что это запрещено, но...

Кристина сама целует ее первой. 

Вот так просто, без всего, без мыслей о запретах, последствиях. Это был просто порыв. Глупое желание поцеловать кого-то, кого знаешь меньше суток, но по ощущениям эти часы были столетиями.

И Джоанна не отстранилась, она лишь запустила пальцы в волосы ангела, в светлые прекрасные локоны Крис... Для обеих это было слишком прекрасно, прекрасной иллюзией на настоящую человеческую жизнь. Произошедшее не было ошибкой, как бы они не считали это потом, повторяя снова и снова неловкие прикосновения, пряча улыбки и специально сталкиваясь в будущем. Но это не сейчас, в данный момент девушки не думали ни о чем и одновременно о всем.

Джоанна стала для Кристины собственным адом, а она для нее - раем.


End file.
